1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power management units (PMU) used in portable electronic devices, and particularly to a PMU capable of protecting portable electronic devices from over-current.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices are continuously required to achieve higher quality, for example, higher data processing speeds, improved display quality, and improved communication quality. However, when these functions of the portable electronic devices are enhanced, the portable electronic devices generally need to consume more power and use higher working currents. Sometimes the working currents will go too high and damage the portable electronic device, or cause the portable electronic devices to automatically switch themselves off as protection from the over-current.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.